


stand down

by Skiesen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Freljord, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiesen/pseuds/Skiesen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given an ultimatum by the Ice Witch after a battle in the Howling Abyss, Sejuani takes a moment to reflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stand down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song [cloud - elias](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McHJLy0Dv0A)

The snow fell to the ground slowly-- far more slow than Sejuani thought it would be when she faced her death.

_“Kneel, Serylda’s blood.”_

She kept her head tilted high-- she would not lower herself, not even now. Not to Lissandra. Not like this.

_“Kneel, Sejuani.”_

The Winter’s Wrath closed her eyes, her breath coming slowly out her nose. She had thought she was at peace with this when she accepted the ultimatum. It had seemed simple.

Let Lissandra kill her, and she would let Ashe go. If she ran, Ashe would die.

Simple.

But the disgusting claws of cowardice were tearing up her insides, threatening to bring their poison to her feet and force her to run. She was scared, now that she was falling to her knees, as slowly as the snow around her. It took every nerve in her body to make her listen to the command, to ignore every instinct that roared to fight back.

Her chest was so tight-- she felt like she was suffocating. A mangled laugh forced its way through the blockage, and looked up now, watching flakes drift towards her face, doing her best to ignore the looming Iceborn in front of her.

She was going to die today.

_At least she’s alive._

Inhale.

_Ashe can win. I know she can. She’s a better leader-- she’ll unite the Freljord...._

Sejuani felt ice shift beneath her, heard more than saw the Ice Witch move towards her, hands waving as she manipulated the black ice scattered across the Howling Abyss.

Exhale.

_She’s stronger than I am. She can do what I couldn’t. I know she can. The Winter’s Claw will help her, if my message is relayed…_

Biting down on her tongue, she kept her eyes trained up, refusing to close them. She wouldn’t hide from her death. She wouldn’t be a coward. She was afraid, but she was anything but a coward.

Inhale.

_I wonder if she’ll miss me?_

The temperature was plummeting around her-- she could feel it from her head to her toes. It felt like a vacuum for any warmth, sucking it away from her blood, freezing her in place.

Exhale.

_I hope she isn’t mad._

Inhale.

_Will it hurt, I wonder?_

Exhale.

…

…

…


End file.
